dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Drillimation references in film
This is a complete list of Drillimation references hidden within films, documentaries, and others. ''A Love to Last :'Type:' Drama film :'Origin:' El Kadsre *In one scene where James and Angeline are sharing their time together, they can be seen playing ''Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom at an arcade. Animals :Type: Animated film based on the TV show of the same name :Origin: Poland/United States Part 1 Has numerous references: * When Furry is ranting about how much he hates the latest Touhou Project game, he yells out of his hotel window “DRILLIMATION RUINED TOUHOU!” multiple times before Fishy explains to him that Drillimation created Touhou Project (actually, Amusement Software did). * When the gang is at an arcade, a Mr. Driller arcade cabinet can be seen in the background. ** An unknown Touhou arcade cabinet can be seen as well. * When Skippy The Hot Dog is channel surfing, for a split-second a 2006 Drillimation commercial for Mr. Driller X2: Underground Humiliation can be seen. * When the gang is at Air Guitar, Touhou merchandise can be seen. * When Furry is seen playing a Touhou game, he is seen using cheat codes that are actually impossible to do. * This film revealed that Fishy has multiple copies of the seventh Touhou game Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom for different platforms including the SNES, Genesis, and MS-DOS versions because it is his favourite game out of the whole series. * In one scene, the gang visit a Touhou Project-themed store. * When Skippy The Hot Dog is watching Cartoon Network, a CN City ident featuring Susumu Takajima can be seen. * Susumu Takajima can be seen on the print of Hairy’s Converse sneakers. * On the plane ride, Hairy is seen eating Mr. Driller Dunkaroos. * In one scene, the gang sneaks into an IKEA store to replace everything with Drillimation merchandise. * One of the main characters of the film, Haarkerjet, was revealed to be Susumu Takajima in disguise at the end of part one when Furry accidentally kills him. Part 2 * At the beginning of Part Two, Fishy throws up after consuming an expired bottle of Driller’s Magic Hair Gel, the gel that Driller often uses to spike his hair. * When Fruitz destroys a school bus, a child is screaming whilst playing the Game Boy Advance port of Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom, while another child is playing it on a Nintendo DS. * In one scene, Fishy and Hairy argue over what to watch on the TV, until a South Park-''Touhou'' crossover plays on Comedy Central. ''A Silent Voice'' :Type: Anime film :Origin: Japan *A student can be heard playing Killer Minecraft on a bus. ''Baby Alive: The Movie :'Type:' Hybrid film :'Origin:' Amedisa, Ireland, and the Island of Sally Has numerous references: *Jack says “Get outta here, twerp! I'm playing ''Touhou!” when Dead intrudes into his room, although he is not actually playing Touhou. *The arcade machine Alive tries to steal says “Monsieur Driller”, which is the French title of Mr. Driller. *In the TV/home video version of the French dub, when Sally watches anime, it says “Drillimation Presents” in French for a split-second. Not present in the theatrical release. *The mayor's cat is named Susumu Hori. *Sound effects from various Drillimation games are heard in the Miami Spanish dub occasionally. **This reference is also in the entire show, as the Miami Spanish dub was unauthorised and therefore makes its own backing track with sound effects directly extracted from Drillimation games. *Jack says “Stop acting like the Angry German Kid from that video game!” when Alive throws a tantrum, referencing the traits of Leopold Slikk from Angry German Kid. *The safety video on the plane feature Drillimation characters as demonstrators. ''Big Hero 6'' :Type: Animated film :Origin: United States *The name San Fransokyo is a spoof of Gensokyo, even though the place is a hybrid between San Francisco and Tokyo. ''Bionicle VI: Island of Doom :'Type:' Tokusatsu Film :'Origin:' El Kadsre *In the arcade scene of the film, a ''Mr. Driller machine can be seen in the background. Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness :Type: Tokusatsu Film :Origin: El Kadsre * A Mr. Driller machine appears in the arcade room in MURC. Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded :Type: Tokusatsu film :Origin: El Kadsre :* In the first act of the film, when Ray and Ivy head inside the mall, there is a glimpse of the arcade cabinet of ''Akari Kagamine and the Luminous Bricks'' when Ray heads inside the arcade. Blitzivan 2: Type Overload :Type: Tokusatsu film :Origin: El Kadsre :* In one of the scenes of the film, Ivy Daichi can be seen playing a copy of ''Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object''. :* During Kornelia's first appearance, Blitzivan recalls her being very similar to Flandre Scarlet, due to Kornelia having the same hairstyle and her suit bearing the same color scheme as Flandre's outfit. ''Bowling for Columbine'' :Type: Documentary :Origin: United States, Canada *At a Detroit-based arcade, a Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil cabinet can be seen in the background. One later scene has the owner playing the game. For sharp-eared viewers, they can tell he is fighting against Rumia as the stage 1 boss theme Apparitions Stalk the Night ''is playing in the background. *In a later scene, which shows what media contributes to violent crimes, footage from the Japanese version of ''Super Smash Keyboards can be seen for a few seconds. ''Frontline'' :Type: Documentary series :Origin: United States *One episode, The Cartoon Arcade, shows a man's experience with Drillimation games from his childhood and his experience with the more controversial games. ''High School Girls :'Type:' Drama film :'Origin:' Azara, United States *When the class prepares for a fire drill, the central character recalls to the first time they had to prepare for a fire drill and shows a flashback of schoolchildren watching the ''Lucky Channel segment that has Akira and Minoru teaching them what to do if in case of a school incident or fire. ''Lana X: The Ladybot :'Type:' Tokusatsu film :'Origin:' El Kadsre *When Lana is trying to figure out where the enemy is located, and when one of her friends goes inside her dorm room asking her what she is doing, she responds with "Playing Touhou". ''My Neighbor Totoro :Type: Anime film :Origin: Japan *Hayao Miyazaki confirmed that the name for the susuwatari featured in the film is a direct portmanteau of Susumu Hori's and Wataru Hoshi's names. This is because the film was animated by several former Drillimation animators who worked on Star Trigon. ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' :Type: Superhero film :Origin: United States *The laptop that one of Parker's friends owns has a decal of Susumu Hori on it. ''Star Wars Episode XIII: The Last Jedi'' :Type: Space opera film :Origin: United States *According to interviews, Amilyn Holdo has a hairstyle nearly identical to Tsukasa Hiiragi's. The filmmakers did this for Holdo as a tribute to when Drillimation worked with Lucasfilm during the production of the English dub for Star Trigon. ''That Sugar Film'' :Type: Documentary film :Origin: Australia *During the central character's talks about sugar, footage from Star Trigon can be seen on a TV in his home in Australia. ''The Pacifier'' *One scene has a girl playing Super Smash Keyboards Trilogy. *A Super Smash Keyboards 2 machine can be seen in the background at a restaurant. The Rick the Robot Movie :Type: Animated film :Origin: Randomia * Rick's line "Larry, I want to share one thing with you: IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT LOVE!" is a reference to Konata's line in the first episode of Lucky Star when she meets Susumu for the first time at the Lucky Star Kingdom. ''Very Bad Things'' *Some actors can be seen playing Super Smash Keyboards 3 at an arcade. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' :Type: Animated film :Origin: United States Has numerous references: *Dr. Manhole appears as one of the main villains in a conference between various video game villains. *A Mr. Driller arcade machine appears in a promotional ad for Litwak's Arcade. *A Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2 machine appears physically in the arcade. Category:Drillimation in Culture Category:Lists Category:Drillimation Category:Films